


Prompt:  F1 Winter Break

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ferrari - Freeform, Gen, Jerez Testing, Red Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxkN-SKQj08">THIS</a> broke my heart a little bit, so i decided to write a story about it for <a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a> prompt #5:  F1 Winter Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt:  F1 Winter Break

Sebastian was enjoying his new car. It was reliable and testing was going surprisingly well - he'd been fastest yesterday and had set some decent times this morning. It was nice to be on a team with his friend Kimi too. Kimi who knew him well enough to see how he was really coping with the change.

Kimi knew that, _most of all_ , Sebastian was missing Christian. He missed Christian's jibes. He missed the smile he gave him when he turned up to the garage. He missed hearing his voice in his ear piece as he drove around the track. He'd not even seen Christian so far this weekend - he was glad really, he wasn't sure how he'd cope.

Sliding his gloves back on, Sebastian stepped back into his gleaming red car and waited distractedly for his team to prepare for his next trip out on track. As he waited, Danill walked passed the front of the garage, his Red Bull overalls unzipped and hanging from his waist. He looked pissed off about something. Sebastian pushed it to the back of his mind - Red Bull's problems _weren't_ his problems anymore.

As soon as the car was ready he accelerated out of the garage and headed out onto the pit lane. Ahead he saw a Blue clad figure, standing on the edge of the track. He knew immediately who it was. Trying to ignore the man, he drove on, concentrating on his speed and the road ahead of him. The man took a step forward and leaned out in front of the car, extending an arm, waving with a smile on his face.

Sebastian didn't respond. Holding his breath as he drove past the man he'd spent so much of his life with. The man he'd grown to love and care about. 

He wouldn't _not_ cry.


End file.
